MBE allows the deposition of high-purity metal oxide layers, such as for example for praseodymium oxide layers on flat substrates. On the other hand, the edge coverage on patterned substrates is entirely inadequate. Good edge coverage is required for the production of electronic components with a high aspect ratio. By contrast, MOCVD and ALD can ensure good edge coverage for deposition on patterned substrates. Conventional MOCVD processes, which are based on liquid or solid precursors, use heated precursor containers to convert liquid precursors into the gas phase by means of a carrier gas. Most precursors for oxidic materials (or corresponding dilute solutions) generally are very volatile and are chemically and thermally unstable and change or decompose under such conditions, which means that the deposition is not reproducible. Therefore, various liquid precursor feed systems which are based on sudden vaporization of in each case small quantities of precursor by direct contact with heated surfaces have been developed for MOCVD. This entails drawbacks, such as vaporization properties which alter over the course of time as a result of the accumulation of deposits on the heated surfaces and the formation of particles. These drawbacks can be avoided by periodic injection of liquid precursors or solutions into a heated volume with subsequent contact-free vaporization. With conventional MOCVD, the poor atomic precision causes problems for example in the deposition of nanolaminates.